


Hey Little Sister (What Have You Done)

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Star AU, Steve and Tony are boyfriends, Steve owns a porn company, Tony et al are porn stars, Vaginal Sex, as in Tony and Natasha act as siblings for porn purposes, but they both fuck everyone in their job and love it, psuedo sibling incest, they ain't really related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Steve's next porn shoot for Natasha and Tony involves them pretending to be siblings.  Kinda weird, but hey, they get to have sex and have fun while Steve directs them.  Tony loves his new job.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506569
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Asp's Castle of Kink 2k19





	Hey Little Sister (What Have You Done)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn the Stars and Stripes pornography into a series. There's so much I can do with this. This one involves Nat and Tony acting as siblings and having sex. They are obviously not really siblings. It's porn. It's ridiculous. But they love it. There will be more in this series.
> 
> This also covers day 21 of my kinktober list (a lot late), roleplay. 
> 
> title comes from Billy Idol's White Wedding
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony, Natasha, and Thor sat in the break room, a game of Go Fish between them. Thor was shirtless and wearing a pair of booty shorts, Natasha wore a bra and shorts, and Tony was wearing jeans and a shirt.

“Thor, got any aces?” Tony asked.

“Go fish,” Thor said.

Tony drew a card and added it to his hand with a huff. They looked up as the door opened and Steve Rogers, owner of Stars and Stripes Pornography, walked in.

“Hey, Steve,” Natasha said.

“Mornin’, guys,” Steve said, taking the chair next to Tony. He leaned over and kissed Tony, stealing a glance at his cards.

“Any new shoots today?” Thor asked, giving Natasha a card when she asked.

“Yeah, actually. Thor, you have a shoot with me at one. Peggy’ll be directing that one.”

Thor smiled and nodded. 

“Ooh, two big blonds going at it,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. “Will Peggy let me watch?”

“Can you watch without getting involved?” Steve asked his boyfriend dryly.

Tony shrugged. “Probably not.”

Thor clapped Tony on the shoulder. “One day we’ll have a Tony Stark sandwich between me and Steve.”

“I’d like that, big guy.”

“So would I,” Steve muttered, adjusting his pants. Steve owned Stars and Stripes and acted in many of their videos. He had brought Tony in when the older man was hurting for money. He had been a natural, both on and off the screen, and quickly became one of their most lucrative stars. He and Tony had started dating pretty quick after Tony’s first shoot and Steve loved watching him work with his other employees.

“So, what’s the other shoot?” Natasha asked.

Steve looked between her and Tony. “A client just paid a lot of money for the two of you to be siblings. They want Natasha on the phone with her boyfriend, her older brother Tony comes home to find her touching herself on the couch and proceeds to fuck her while she still talks on the phone.”

Tony and Natasha looked at each other and then back at Steve. Tony pointed at himself. “Me?”

“Yup.”

“I am quite a bit older than her.”

“You are barely 35, Tony. Fitz is a makeup guru and no one will know. Plus, it’s porn. It’s not like it’s believable.”

“Fair enough,” Tony said. He looked at Natasha. “What do you say, _sis_?”

Natasha threw her head back and laughed throatily. She knew how to attract the male gaze.

“I can’t wait, brother dearest,” she said, giving him a wink. 

Steve shook his head with a smile, handing them both a thin bunch of papers. “We start in an hour in the penthouse set. Fitz will be here in twenty to do makeup.”

“Who’s directing?” Tony asked, flipping through the script. As usual, there wasn’t much. They tried to make their interactions seem as natural as possible and that couldn’t always happen with a script. 

“I am,” Steve said with a winning smile.

Tony waggled his eyebrows and Steve laughed. He kissed Tony quickly and waved to Thor and Nat. 

“See you guys in an hour. Thor, you mind playing the off-screen boyfriend so someone’s on the phone with Nat during it?”

“I would be delighted,” Thor said.

Tony waved to Steve and he and Nat started going over the script.

Since he started at Stars and Stripes, Tony had mostly been paired up with Steve. He’d had one shoot with Thor which had been fun and hilarious, another with Clint which Steve swore up and down would never happen again since the two of them had spent the three hour shoot pranking the entire crew and laughing hysterically the entire time. He’d never been with any of the women on the team before.

“Script says I come inside you,” Tony said, tapping the page.

“I am on birth control,” Natasha said. “And we were just tested for the month.”

“Oh, I had a vasectomy years ago,” Tony said. “I just wanted to make sure it was cool with you. I am all about consent.”

Natasha smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “Yes, Tony, it’s fine. But thank you for asking.”

Tony nodded and they compared notes one last time before Fitz showed up to do a quick makeup job on them.

They walked to the set, Thor reading over the script for his shoot with Steve later in the day. Natasha still wore her shorts and bra and Tony had been put in a pair of torn jeans and a tank top that showed off his arm muscles.

The penthouse set was one of the larger ones on the upper floor of the warehouse. It had large windows on three sides and overlooked the water. A wide, white couch stood in the center of the room. The rest of the set was just dressing, making it look like a high end penthouse in some nameless city.

Steve was already there, along with Bruce the audio tech and Phil, Sharon, and Pietro, all camera operators. Sam Wilson made sure the couch was well lit, adding just a bit of light to the natural sunlight streaming in through the windows.

“Don’t worry guys, we’ve arrived,” Tony said, spreading his arms as he walked in.

“Pity,” Pietro said dryly, fist bumping Tony as he walked by.

“You’re just jealous of my magnificent ass.”

“You are a magnificent ass,” Sharon cut in, making everyone laugh.

“Alright, alright,” Steve said. “Let’s get started. Nat, you’ll walk in on the phone. Not a lot of set up here.”

“Got it,” Natasha said, pulling a crop top on over her bra and getting her phone out. Thor parked in the hallway so the microphones wouldn’t pick up his voice as he talked to Nat and Steve closed the door, the red shooting light turning on outside in the hall.

“Microphones are on and recording,” Bruce said, snapping his headphones on.

“Camera one is up,” Sharon said. 

“Cam two is green,” Phil said.

“Cam three ready,” Pietro said.

Sam held up the clapper and snapped it in front of the three cameras, giving the editors a spot to make sure audio and video were synced. 

“Action,” Steve said.

Natasha walked into the room, her phone up to one ear. She twirled her red hair around her finger, a sway in her hips as she walked to the couch.

“When are you coming home, baby? I miss you.” Her voice was saccharine sweet. “It’s been too long.”

She dropped onto the couch, her bare feet stretched out in front of her. “No, no one is home. It’s just me. You know my parents are out of the county, it’s why I wanted you here this week.”

She ran her hand idly up her stomach, cupping one breast. Sharon zoomed in on her hand as Nat played with the hem of her crop top, flashing black bra occasionally.

“No, my brother isn’t here either. It’s just me. Alone, and lonely. What am I wearing? Shorts and that crop top you gave me.”

Natasha twisted on the couch and pulled her shirt off, tossing it aside. “Now I’m in just the bra and shorts. I’ve missed you so much.”

She shimmied out of her shorts and kicked them off, laying across the couch in her black bra and thong panties. “Oh, if only you were here, touching me. I’m so empty and you fill me up so good.”

She moaned, undoing the clasp in the front of her bra. She squeezed her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Pietro got a close up, running the camera slowly down her body. She moaned, her legs falling open as her fingers reached the apex of her thighs.

“Oh, I’m so wet just talking to you,” she moaned, working her clit. She made sure to give the cameras a good angle of her shaved pussy and her fingers sliding in and out.

“Yeah, I’m touching myself. You like that?”

Steve gestured to Tony and he nodded, walking in from the door in the corner of the set that led to nowhere. He walked into the room, Phil’s camera following him. He walked around the couch and paused, a smirk on his face. His eyes roved over Natasha’s body, focusing on where her fingers disappeared into her wet quim. 

Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there, his pants getting tighter by the moment.

His eyes flicked to her phone and then back to her fingers. “Don’t stop on my account,” he whispered, taking a step forward. Natasha kept the phone glued to her ear, her eyes never leaving Tony as he walked around the couch.

Their eyes locked as he knelt between her legs and he smirked at her right before he dove in and ran his tongue over her slit.

Natasha let out a loud moan, back arching.

“Oh, oh, I just…it feels so good,” Natasha moaned into the phone. Tony’s tongue wriggled and curled inside her and he pushed a finger in, hooking it and brushing up against her g spot.

“OH MY GOD!” Natasha yelled, nearly dropping the phone. “No…no one’s here,” she panted into the phone. “I just…I feel so good.”

Tony laughed against her cunt, fingers and tongue working together. 

“Oh, oh, I’m so close! I’m gonna come!” Natasha said, one hand buried in Tony’s hair. Steve made a quick hand gesture and the camera ops moved, Phil’s focused on the whole scene and the other two getting various close-ups.

Natasha’s back arched and she came, her orgasm taking her totally off guard. Tony never let up, licking and sucking until she was a quivering mess on the couch, moaning and panting into the phone.

“And cut,” Steve said. “I think Nat needs a moment.”

Tony rested his chin her thigh and grinned at her, lips and goatee glistening with her juices.

“Holy fuck, you’re good at that,” Natasha said, staring at him.

Tony grinned. “Let’s say I had a lot of practice in my youth.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. He knew from personal experience how good Tony was at eating out his ass. He could only imagine what Natasha was feeling.

“Okay, okay, I’m good,” Natasha said. “I better get teamed up with him again.”

Steve laughed. “I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“If that was as good as it seemed, you might get me in front of the camera,” Sharon muttered.

“It was that good,” Natasha said, ruffling Tony’s hair.

“Alright, let’s reset. Tony, get back in there.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Tony said, plunging his face back between Natasha’s legs. Her thighs quivered as he nosed her pussy, his hands spreading her slit wide open.

Sam snapped the clapper again once everyone confirmed their equipment was recording and Steve called action.

Tony lifted his head, smirking at Natasha. She stared at him, breathing hard.

“No,” she said into the phone. “Did you like listening to that? You did, didn’t you? Oh, I came so hard, baby.”

Tony stood up and undid his jeans, freeing his cock. Natasha’s eyes widened as he kicked his pants off, standing in front of her in just his tank top. He gave his cock a few good strokes, never breaking eye contact with her as he smeared her juices on his head.

“No, sweetheart,” Natasha said, “I just went and grabbed a dildo is all. I’m still horny as hell and so very empty.”

Tony knelt on the bed, running his cock up and down her soaked slit. He locked eyes with her and pushed inside, head falling back as her wet walls pulled him in.

Natasha moaned, hooking her legs behind his hips and drawing him deeper until their hips were flush.

“Oh, it’s so big!” Natasha moaned into the phone. Tony smirked, mouthing at her neck. He started thrusting, the slick sounds of his dick sliding in and out of her getting picked up by Bruce’s top of the line microphones. “My favorite dildo! Oh, oh, oh! So big and deep!” 

Tony buried his face against Natasha’s neck to muffle his laughter. God, porn dialogue was so fucking ridiculous. 

He kept the pace slow and steady, pushing into her as deep as he could before pulling nearly all the way back out only to snap forward again. He shuddered, letting out a breath as her walls contracted around him. It felt so bloody good.

Natasha’s voice was breathy as she kept talking on the phone, one hand on Tony’s head. Her hips rose to meet his with every thrust, the slick sound of his cock moving in and out of her getting caught by the microphones.

“Ooooh!” Natasha moaned. “Yes! Come in my pussy!”

Tony burst out laughing.

“Cut!” Steve called. “Tony!”

Tony giggled, burying his face between Natasha’s breasts. “I’m sorry! It’s just...” he snorted against her skin. 

“Like you’ve never told Steve to come in your ass,” Natasha said dryly, making Tony laugh even harder.

“You’re just such a badass, Nat! Hearing you moan ‘come in my pussy’ is funny to me!”

Natasha shook her head, a smile on her lips. 

“Are you finished?” Steve asked Tony, hands on his hips.

“Nope! Still quite hard.”

Pietro snorted, trying to control his laughter.

“You walked into that one,” Sharon told Steve.

“I really did,” Steve said. He slapped Tony on the ass. “Pull yourself together. I need to finish this so I can get ready to be railed by Thor.”

“Rawr,” Tony said. Phil reached out and wiped the tears of laughter of Tony’s face. “Thanks.”

Phil nodded. “This is going in the year end blooper reel.”

“Yay!”

“Alright, reset! You hedonist,” Steve said, his voice fond. 

“You say the sweetest things.” Tony shifted, reseating his cock inside Nat’s body. He let out a long breath. “I’m good.”

“Maybe suck on her nipple so you don’t laugh when she tells you to come in her pussy,” Steve said.

Tony nodded and latched onto Natasha’s breast, rolling her nipple between his teeth. She let out a breathy little laugh.

Sam snapped the clapper again and they were off. 

“Ohhhh, yes! Come in my pussy!” 

Tony grunted, hips stuttering as he tried not to laugh. He was close. He could feel his orgasm building and he could freely admit he wanted to see Natasha’s pussy drip with his come. 

“I…I…oh my god,” Natasha moaned into the phone. “I need to use both hands. I’ll talk to you later!”

She dropped the phone to the side and grabbed onto Tony’s shoulders. He hiked her up and started pounding into her harder, pulling his face away from her nipple to kiss her hard.

“You like your brother’s cock?” Tony panted, nipping at her lips.

“Yes! Yes, brother! I love your cock so much!”

“You’ve always loved my cock the best, haven’t you, sister dearest?”

“Oh, Tony! Yessss!” Natasha screamed, back arching as his cock rubbed that spot inside her. Her walls fluttered and clenched around him as she came, nails scratching at his back.

“Natasha!” Tony whispered, snapping his hips forward. He crushed their lips together, cock pulsing inside her as he spilled inside her.

He pulled out slowly, sitting back and letting the camera get a great shot of Natasha’s twitching pussy leaking his pearly seed. Tony flopped back on the couch, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Your favorite dildo, huh?”

Natasha slapped him upside the head. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Don’t be such a killjoy, sis. You know you love me.”

“I don’t know why. I can’t believe you came inside me.”

“You told me to.”

“Because you always do what you’re told?”

Tony gave her a lazy grin, letting his eyes move over body to where his spend leaked out of her to stain the couch. “When it suits me.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“I really am.”

Natasha stood up and stretched, preening under the gaze of Tony and the cameras. 

“Well, I think I better go clean up,” Natasha said, walking to the door with a definite sway in her hips. She looked over her shoulder. “You coming?”

Tony leapt to his feet and followed her out, closing the door with a snap. Steve directed one of the cameras to get a close up on Natasha’s phone, revealing that she had never hung up.

“And cut!” Steve called. “That’s a wrap.”

The camera operators passed their memory cards to Bruce and went to get lunch.

“I’ll hand this over to Scott and he’ll start editing it together,” Bruce said, lifting his hand in a wave. Natasha walked out with him, wearing only her thong and an open robe. Soon, the set was clear except for Tony and Steve.

Tony sprawled back on the couch, his cock still free to the air.

“How’d you like it?” Tony asked, arching his eyebrow. Steve had a very noticeable bulge in his pants.

“I do enjoy watching you with others, especially my friends,” Steve said, big, deft fingers undoing his pants.

“Shouldn’t you be saving that for Thor?”

“Shut up,” Steve said with a laugh. Tony grinned up at him and leaned back, giving Steve a ‘go ahead’ gesture. Steve wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking, thrusting into his fist.

“You have no idea how hot it was to watch you with her. Maybe I’ll arrange a shoot with the three of us.”

“Oh, that’d be nice,” Tony said, his eyes glued to Steve’s cock. God, but it was a pretty dick. He licked his lips as a drop of precome slid from the slit, beading on the tip. 

“Or better yet, you, Nat, and Bucky.”

“Yes please,” Tony moaned, fisting his own cock. He stroked slowly, still oversensitive from his orgasm and he didn’t have quite the speedy recovery that Steve did.

“Fuck, Tony!” Steve moaned, pointing his cock at Tony’s as he came, thick ropes of come spattering across Tony’s length and fingers.

Tony grinned up at him, letting go of his cock and licking his fingers clean. “You’re going to be late, Captain.”

Steve looked at his watch.

“Son of a bitch! Love you!”

He bolted for the door.

“Love you too! Have fun with Thor!”

Tony laughed as Steve nearly ran into the wall and out into the hall. He stretched out on the couch, still grinning. 

He idly scratched at the scars on his chest, pulling out his phone and checking the shoot schedule for the rest of the day. 

Hmmm…Loki was scheduled to do a cam show. Those were always fun. Maybe he’d see if Loki wanted a helping hand.

Tony bounced to his feet and tucked his cock back into his pants, loving that Steve had marked him with his come. Maybe Loki would lick it off if he hurried. 

With a grin, Tony headed out of the set, cock already twitching at the thought of what Loki’s talented tongue could do.

Yeah, he loved his boyfriend, he loved his coworkers, and he loved his job.

As he peeked into the room with Steve and Thor, both men kissing passionately in the locker room set, his grinned widened.

He really loved this place.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love.
> 
> let me know if there's a certain porn star prompt you want to see in this world!


End file.
